


Magical Departure™

by Trans_Trash



Category: Mia and Me (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Pans, Pansexual Character, Self Confidence Issues, Self healing, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Unicorns, Villains, also tired, im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Trash/pseuds/Trans_Trash
Summary: (a story based off the TV show "Mia and Me"UPDATES ONCE OR TWICE EVERY MONTHwhat if Mia received the bracelet with a piece missing? what if the missing piece was half way across the world?Icarus Owens is a 15 year old trans boy with a hateful mother. being sent off to boarding school and unable to transition due to the circumstances, he believes the world is against him. but maybe, with the gem he finds in the forest, things will start to look up for him.a new villain has come to Centopia, disguising herself as a unicorn guard. her identity is unknown, but it's clear she's after the winged unicorn, Onchao. but when Icarus comes to Centopia, with his feathered wings, she changes her priorities and goes after him. Prince Mo receives a prophecy while he's sleeping."red on silver, wings like shadows, there will be one who will rule the lands. Peace will prosper, evil will fall, all goes well as he will help them all."hopefully he'll know how to save Centopia.
Relationships: Mia/Original Female Character, Mo/Yuko, Simo/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**"New Beginnings."**

September 17th, 2023

4:58 PM

home; room

Icarus stared out the window for a few minutes. he was sat on a dark oak chair by the window, sitting on it backwards, letting his arms dangle off. he watched as two people passed by their house, walking what seemed to be a rottweiler puppy. oh what he would give to have a companion- a loyal, affectionate, and understanding friend. or maybe just a friend at all. his mother never allowed him to bring friends over. with the change of schools, his withdrawn personality, and his lack of verbal communication, he was avoided by his peers. a few of his classmates tried to make friends with him, but he brushed them off and basically ignored them, driving them off to tell the others how much of a "prick" he was. and now he was an outcast, on the first day. but maybe that doesn't really matter, as he was going to boarding school halfway across the fucking world anyway. he gave out a little sigh, and removed himself from the dark-wooded chair, slowly walking over to another door in the suffocatingly small room. his arms slightly swayed beside him, back slouched, making himself seem shorter than he really was. the door was painted the same as the rest of the room, a very calm sky blue. except, however, there was a setting of a sunset hand-painted on the door, the brilliant blue fading into a lime, then yellow, and finally a warm-orange colour with a slight tint of red. the clouds were an offwhite colour, using an actual white as a method of lighting. he was awfully proud of it, despite his mother saying it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. she was probably just being hateful, but sometimes Icarus thought of painting over it because of his own insecurities. he turned the handle and the door swung open in one smooth motion. it was a bathroom connected to his room. the floor was black and tiled, not very different from the black hardwood of his own room. reluctantly walking in, he stood in front of the mirror, droopy eyes looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He hated it.

He hated everything about himself.

He hated his hair, which was straight and slightly messy, not going past chin level. it was a copper red, which really stood out from his ghost-white complexion.

His eyes, which were a deep chocolate brown, almond shaped with dark circles under his eyes.

his complexion, which he was often teased for, being called a "ghost" or "undead". he sure felt dead. his eyes bored into the mirror, half his upper lip turning up, letting out what seemed to be a snarl.

He hated this all.

He hated his lips, of which the skin was chapped, some of it torn from his habit of chewing and biting on it.

He hated the way his voice would heighten in pitch when he was flustered, or flabbergasted.

He hated the way his hips curved, the way he walked, the clear forcefulness of his smile.

He just wasn't… himself.

It took a while to notice the way his eyes widened as he stared back at himself, mouth slightly agape. tears leaked out of his eyes like the pouring rain, or rather a waterfall. even now, he was slow to react, wiping the tears from his eyes, sobbing even more into his sleeves. "Jesus… I-I'm so fucking pa… pathetic!" he whisper-yelled, trying his best to keep himself from spilling more tears. Icarus turned the cold water of the sink on, cupping his hands and splashing it over his face. "stop crying for one minute you god damn crybaby! you're being given a second chance, it's more than what you deserve." he told himself in a harsh growl, grabbing a towel from the towel rack and wiping the frigid water off, not giving a second glance at the mirror before he left back to the window.

he had to get out of here.

also because he has  _ always _ wanted to be dramatic and do this.

Icarus tied two huge blankets together, tightening it as best he could. he took one end and tied it to one leg of his bed, dropping the other end of the makeshift rope out of the window. he gave a small inhale, an expression of excitement washing over. he  _ lived _ for danger, and this was definitely a hazard. having seen this done in countless romance clichès, he wasn't very worried the blankets wouldn't hold, though he wasn't ever cautious when it came to the thought of the danger. Really, it just thrilled him. "time to get away for a bit." he breathed out, moving the chair out of his way and grabbing part of the makeshift rope, turning around so his back was facing the outside world when he was atop the windowsill. without a second thought, he dropped down, hands and body sliding down the two blankets with ease, his weight not affecting the knot that kept it together whatsoever. as soon as his shoes hit the grass, he booked it to the side of the house. putting in the lock combination, he grabbed his bike, which was black with an exciting green marking parts of it with a stripe pattern. attached to the handles was a small, white-painted basket, which held nothing other than a singular white rose.

he's going to get in so much trouble if his mother realises he was missing.

Icarus didn't want to give himself much time to dawdle on this, so he hopped on his bike, giving no hesitation to ride off on the sidewalk.

there was a spot in the local forest, with a creek that was just off a hiking trail. he hadn't seen anyone there during the time he visited, so he was quite certain the creek was his (and perhaps a few select others') secret.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, quickly swerving off the trail in a way much like desperation. he  _ needed  _ to get to the creek. it was the only place where he didn't have to feel so god damn trapped.

he let out a breath of relief when he noticed no one was here. Why would people be here? they had no reason to go off trail. setting his bike against a tree, he sat against said tree, pulling his knees to his chest as he looked off to the side, at the creek. He replayed the argument with his mother in his mind repeatedly, especially how cruel she had sounded while deadnaming him.

  
  


_ Icarus crossed his arms with a defiant huff, eyes narrowing at his mum. "I am not going to boarding school! it's like you're trying to send me off to… to prison!" he growled, copper ginger hair falling in his eyes a bit, though he paid no mind to it. his mum didn't seem too happy with him talking back. _

_ "Emma, this is not up for discussion!" she hissed back at him. Icarus seemed to grow more upset and frustrated than he had been just a minute before, as his hands and jaw clenched. _

_ "my. name. isn't. Emma." he argued, looking away, tears stinging the edge of his eyes. his mum looked as if she had steam coming from her ears. Icarus didn't back away. He stared at her with a stubborn gleam to his chocolate brown eyes. "go to your room! I don't want you in my sight right now." _

_ "you never want me in your sight unless it's to argue with me, anyway." he mumbled, his back slouching as he turned around, trying his best not to cry as he heard his mum scoff. _

**\-------**

being snapped out of his daze before the negative thoughts could come and cloud over his mind, it took a few seconds to register the tinkling noise coming from somewhere near. it was like a bunch of crystals, lightly tapping against each other, each singular crystal being moved by a soft breeze of wind, that wrapped around and flew by each one. it was somewhat calming, Icarus mused, as he stood up with no urgency to find the source, dusting his clothes off with his hands. despite being close to what he had described, the noise was unlike anything he had heard before. somehow, there was an undertone in the sound that he couldn't quite place his finger on, so he decided to push it to the far side of his mind, deciding to deal with that later. he searched for the sound, soft expression growing a bit impatient as he absentmindedly pouted, wanting to find whatever was making this noise with a new-found desperation he wasn't very accustomed to. it didn't take him much longer after this to find a tree by the path he had been to earlier, that was emanating a louder version of the peculiar noise. Icarus decided that this must be it, so he knelt down next to the tree, eyeing what seemed to be a small barrier of roots, just lifted off the ground to create a protective demeanor. "Maybe if I…" he trailed off, hand reaching out, staring at the roots with an entranced glimmer to his chocolate eye. He  _ felt _ something in there. not physically, but inside. it was like it was calling for him,  _ wanting _ , or even  _ needing _ for him to find it. his hand found its way into the barricade of roots,

**\-------**

his hands being met with a whole lot of dust, and he just hopes there were no cobwebs. his hand began to dig about, and the more dirt he brushed aside, the louder the noise became. Eventually, he felt something brush against his fingertips, something soft and smooth. "a stone, perhaps?" he hummed, hands clasping around it, pulling it, along with a handful of dirt, out. He emptied his hand, wiping the excess dirt on his trousers. he took a moment to part the dirt so he could pick up the item he had felt- it was a stone, from what he could tell with it covered in dirt. it was also the source of the crystal-noise, without a doubt. satisfied with his discovery, but also very intrigued by it, the boy stood up, not bothering to dust himself off when he moved back to the creek. he was quick to kneel down and wash the dirt off with the frigid water, drying it off with the cloth of his viridian green hoodie, happy that he could make out the beauty of it. it was small, maybe half the size of a penny, circular and round, smooth and soft, coloured like a blue sapphire. For something that's been lying in the dirt for probably ages, he was surprised to see there were no cracks or roughness to the stone. but what surprised him the most was the beautiful blue it illuminated, leaving him doe-eyed, his mouth agape. his eyes showed his awestruck so clearly, it wasn't hard to miss how enchanted he was with the sparkle of it all, as if the moon itself was trapped in this small gemstone. He didn't hesitate to take his necklace off in a gentle and careful manner. The pendant attached to the thin, brown rope was shaped in an oval, sterling silver, with a similar look to a plate, small embedded swirls and stars carved around the rim. It was gifted to him by his father. In the middle, was a small, white, round pebble, resembling the gemstone he has just found. Icarus got up slowly and took out the pebble, leaving a hole where it was, and set it down in the basket of his bike. it was strange, how the deep blue gemstone fit perfectly in the round slot, as if they were destined to meet each other, as much as the ginger didn't believe in the whole "fate" and "destiny" thing. he went back to the water, putting the necklace back on with a small smile. "it looks fine." he told himself, cringing at the poor usage of his own words. it couldn't be that hard to say he looked great with the colour of the gemstone, but he didn't know how to manage compliments, or even how to give them to himself without feeling awkward, or thinking he was self centered.

**\-------**

Icarus then noticed in a heartbeat when a gold and yellow sparkling mist circled his clueless body, feeling a strange tingling sensation start in his feet and fingertips. his body- it was… disappearing? he watched in amazement, no panic shown or felt, as the mist enveloped him entirely and the sensation diminished. what he really felt was excitement. the next thing he knew, he was plummeting through the air, and what looked like wings wrapped around him like a protective barricade. his small frame dropped, and so did his heart, as he let out a terrified yelp when he was close to the ground.

**\-------**

September 17th, 2023

5:10 PM

Centopia; Blackwood Forest

a loud thump echoed throughout the forest as he landed on a bundle of soft, colourful ferns, vision groggy as he held his head in his hands. "ugh…" he mumbled out in pain, taking a sharp breath in as he struggled to get off the oversized plant, which ended up with him rolling off, landing on his stomach with another suppressed groan. he laid there for a moment, thinking, confused, reluctant to get up after the near-death experience he just had. how did he plummet so far and not…

it was just illogical.

from the height and speed he had dropped it should've-

Icarus sat up, giving pained giggles as he gave a small cough. only he would be arguing about the logistics of the probability of his demise. the pain would hopefully pass soon, but that was the least of his worries, he realised, when his eyes widened at the unfamiliar, dark and broody forest that circled him. there were so many colours he had never seen in plants before. purple and pink ferns, black, soft blue, and purple-leafed trees, so many  _ herbs _ he could never have even dreamed of! there were vines dangling off the trees, moss sneaking up on the dark-coloured trunks, some of it covering up stones that were scattered about. a stream of sunlight came in through a spot of parted leaves up in the canopy of trees, giving off just enough lighting to make everything seem magical and mysterious. "...wow…" he breathed out, eyes doe-eyed and expression awestruck as he took in the beauty of it. "where am I?" Icarus found his gaze trail from side to side. He was on a thin trail, stretching out to as far as his eye could see. "and-" his gaze trailed down to himself. "what am I wearing?"

in a curious, but also frantic way, he searched for anything he could use to see his reflection. luckily, he had landed right by a pond, inhabited by a frog or two (much to his delight, frogs were his all-time favourite creature.), and a lilypad somewhere off to the side. Icarus stared for a while at the water that reflected him, not being able to wrap his mind over what stared back at him.

dark red hair, short and wavy and messy, bangs just reaching his nose, most of it brushed behind his pointed ears, though a loose strand or two rested by his nose. In the middle of his hair just above his bangs, is a bigger, pale blue gem, with a darker gold frame. to the left and right of this gem are two others, this time a warm red, with the pale gold frame. the side gems were tilted to the side, making the bigger gem the center of attention. 

his eyes, a dazzling silver-grey colour flecked with gold.

his clothes were very strange. a dark, inky purple-black short sleeved shirt with a tattered collar. intricate pale green and light grey circles and swirls and designs marking the shirt, making it nature resembling. his trousers, a light lavender, with golden, grey, and green circles, triangles and rectangles, shapes of all kinds. He doesn't have shoes, though. the trousers get tight around the ankles, cutting off by his toes.

around his waist, a thin rope that draped down slightly. a pouch connected to said rope, green of all colours, making a soft nature-inspired design. in the pouch, a purple-tinted glass vial, with the marking of a willow tree in the middle.

an earring on his left pointed ear, with a ring on his right hand.

The thing that intrigued him the most were his pointed ears, and of course, the black feathered wings that were connected to his back. Icarus marvelled at this, utterly flabbergasted. with the sunlight streaming onto him, his wings stood out, giving a strange glow, like a bioluminescent mushroom. speaking of which, there were mushrooms everywhere, attached to pretty much everything. rocks, trees, especially sprouting from the bottom of hills. much to his delight, the mushrooms gave off a soft, sparkly glow, making everything more enchanting than it was already. As he eventually tore his eyes from the water, he knelt by the pond, giving a fond smile to the frog, which was a lot bigger than they were back in his world, and a whole lot less shy. the green creature croaked curiously. "I've never seen your species before, I wonder what you are." he whispered, slowly holding cupped hands out, not wanting to frighten it. The amphibian was quite social, hopping from the lilypad onto his hands in a delicate way, the lilypad barely moving in the waters, though it shifted a bit and sent little ripples from around it. he mouthed an 'aw', head tilting to the left with a happy glimmer to his eyes. He shifted the frog slowly to a singular hand, using his now free one to gently pet its head. it ended sooner than what he had hoped, when an eerie flute-like sound filled the forest, trees and bushes rustling, causing the frog to hop off and away in fright.

**\-------**

frowning a bit when the frog left, he hadn't seemed to notice the tune until he stood. Icarus crossed his arms over his chest, shoulders tense as he looked around anxiously. "I don't really like this place anymore…" he mumbled to himself, brows furrowing as his sight kept tossing from side to side. The eerie toon followed him as he walked along the grass. "I feel uneasy. like I'm being watched," he mumbled.

he decided that distracting himself with anything would be best.

like the feeling of the soft grass beneath his feet, damp with mist. how the trail he was treading was overgrown with weeds and wildflowers, to the point you could barely see the pale of the path between.

or how he could hear branches creaking and leaves rustling beside him that freaked him out even more.

Uneasy, the thrill of excitement he had felt quickly vanished as he began to think about possible reasons why he felt he had a pair of eyes on him.

maybe there was someone here?

or maybe he was making this up?

but a thought he had next unnerved him more. what if… the forest was haunted?

at the thought, Icarus laughed with a disturbed strain to it. "and now your mind is confused." he mumbled, looking down at the barely visible path. he watched as his feet moved to take step after step. "you don't believe in ghosts, Icarus." he told himself again.

and then he jumped back as a rock hurtled, landing on the ground in front of him. scared, but also rather upset about the fact he'd be unconscious or perhaps  _ dead  _ if the rock had hit his head, he glared around, hoping to find some proof someone was there, rather than a ghost.

"are you fucking mad?!" Icarus yelled. "What are you tryna do? kill me? thanks, but I think I'll manage that on my own! why I never, throwing a damn rock at some…" his voice trailed off as he finally turned his attention in front of him. "...one." he finished in a whisper, body frozen as he stared at two moving,  _ livin _ g plants. much like venus fly traps, but bigger than him, and purple. there was only one "mouth", tilted horizontally instead of facing the sky. the two overgrown plants seemed hungry, somehow. he backed up a bit, eyes widened.

"for fucks sake, the world really  **_is_ ** trying to kill me!" he growled, slowly backing up more. when he distanced himself enough, his silver gaze flicked between the rock, and the plant. his eyes softened, though he was still quite irritated. "it was… trying to warn me…" he whispered, brows furrowed in confusion. this time, he decided to raise his voice. "maybe next time, try something a little  _ softer _ . almost took my bloody head off, Jesus." Icarus said this is a bit of a playful way, but it was hard to tell. hearing a soft, nervous- almost apologetic- laugh coming from the trees, that quickly shut up, he tilted his head curiously. The laugh didn't sound eerie like he'd expect from a ghost. it's human. or rather,  _ they _ are human.

they probably don't want to be seen, Icarus mused, so he kept himself from looking around. it was hard to, as curiosity tended to get the better of him.

**\-------**

looking back at the very  _ very  _ hungry plants, he wondered how he'd get past them. Icarus didn't have to think for too long, as the music returned, but this time it was like it was trying to lead. it was coming from somewhere off trail, and he didn't know whether to follow it or not.

maybe they were trying to help him.

they helped him with the plants, after all.

hesitating, his canine tugged on the skin of his chapped bottom lip. The music grew a persistent undertone, making Icarus roll his silver hues. "If I die following you, I'm coming back to haunt you." he said aloud, voice a monotone as he turned to follow the soft tune, not giving a second glance back at the trail. he tilted his head down to make it seem he was looking at the ground as he slowly walked, but in reality, his attention was on the trees. he really could not hold his curiosity any longer. it didn't take long for him to see a silhouette hopping from one tree branch to another, holding what might've been a handmade flute. The figure was of a boy, maybe Icarus' age or a year older. He still couldn't help but wonder why the person would stay hidden.

maybe he didn't trust people, like Icarus?

or maybe he preferred people to believe he was a ghost.

his thoughts were cut short, though, as he noticed the bright ass light coming from the end of the forest. stepping into the sunlight, he cringed a bit, not used to the sudden found brightness. He heard the eerie tune retreat back into the depths of the forest, making Icarus frown a bit. "didn't even give me a chance to say thanks, how… rude." he huffed, turning silver hues to investigate his new surroundings.

he was standing on a trail, leading down the hill to a meadow of flowers, that stretched on for a bit until it was cut off by some trees- or rather a very colourful jungle. The trees were really, really beautiful. pink, blue, red, yellow- it was beautiful. the sky was a soft blue, going on as far as the eye could see, not a cloud in sight. "woah…" he mumbled, his mouth agape. Icarus' body seemed to move by itself as he began to race to the flower field with a bright expression, feathered wings stretching out the slightest bit. When he reached the middle of the fields, he gave a little twirl, arms outstretched as he plopped backwards onto his back, eyes closing. He exhaled calmly, smiling. Icarus' raven wings splayed out in the grass and flowers, some of the flowers popping out between feathers.

this was nice.

but you know what wasn't nice?

the tickling feeling he felt when something nudged his cheek, that something giving a horse-like chuff. giggling a bit, he opened a single eye, being met with a… unicorn? its pelt was an icy blue, its mane a cobalt blue. eyes; a pretty aquamarine. he giggled again when the unicorn nudged his cheek with its muzzle. "hello, aren't you adorable." he hummed, sitting up with a curious glint to his eyes. the unicorn snorted, looking at him with a tilt of his head. reaching his hand out, he softly pet the unicorn's forehead, his other hand patting his neck. "you're… a unicorn?" he breathed out in wonder, wings moving to fold behind his back.

The unicorn took a few steps back when a girl's voice shouted, "Esko, there you are!", an annoyed look go his eyes.


	2. "One Strange Oracle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia arrives at the boarding school and meets her roommate who has quite the character. In Centopia, Esko goes missing and she and her friends go to look for him. They meet a strange raven-winged individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! To clear up any confusion, for this chapter it will shift to Mia's POV (it will change back to Icarus' for chapter 2.) and theres a time zone difference, hence the time. Thank you for being patient! Next chapter should be out near the end of the month! ^^ expect a doodle shitpost of the cast in the next update. I'll be working on rewriting the beginning of the prologue (leaving the centopia bit alone since its fine) between updates! I'll let y'all know when its updated as well.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"One Strange Oracle."

  
  


September 17th, 2023

2:58 PM

Harley Keed Boarding School, Florence

  
  


It was almost 3 o’ clock when Mia arrived at the boarding school she had to attend last year, where she made friends in Vincent, and eventually Paula. It’s the same school where Violetta had declared enemies with her, and enemies they would remain. She was excited to see her friends again, and was a bit nerve-wracked at the thought of having a new roommate. She adjusted the soft grey beanie she was wearing, somewhat for style, but mostly because she wasn’t able to fix her bedhead. This was the quickest- and only- solution she came up with. Her aunt had made her departure a bit ago, but Mia was still sitting on a small green bench in front of the school. Of course classes didn’t actually start for another three days, most students were already arriving- mostly the new ones, who were hoping to get a feel for the school’s foundation. It was pretty big- it took awhile for her to get used to it as well. She found her brown hues shifting down to the bracelet on her wrist-  _ the _ bracelet. The one she had received as a present from her late parents. The one that lets her dissolve in a storm of glittery gold butterflies, and enter a whole new world- one with elves, unicorns, princes and guardians and wonderful forests. She had to leave not long after they- her, Prince Mo, and Yuko- defeated Panthea, some old and hideous witch thing who took the horns of unicorns to help prolong her “beauty” and “youth”. It had been months since then- or at least in her world, it has, and she was still yet to return.

Her fingertips brushed over the smooth blue gem, pursing her lips- wondering. What if she never saw them again? She wondered about Vincent’s want to see Centopia himself, and she wondered if it was possible for someone to travel with her. Sighing, Mia lifted herself off the bench, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, and began to drag her suitcase with her as she made her way through the halls. The dorms were split differently- the boys dormitory, and the girls’. She wandered down the hallways, going around the small groups of girls that were headed past her. Mia didn’t know how to feel about being back; she knew Vincent and Paula were coming here too this year, thankfully. Violetta, on the other hand, was a different story. She supposed they would see if she came back this year soon. The brunette soon stopped at one point of the hall, shifting to face the door, which was… decorated. Yellow and purple cut-out stars, white chibi foxes, and- glitter. Her roommate, from the looks of it, was quite a character. This would certainly be an interesting year. Mia turned the knob of the door and stepped in, dragging her single suitcase in, eyes shifting around the room.

  
  


The bed to the left was occupied, with two medium suitcases and a small wooden jewelry box on one of the cases. What seemed to be a music box was on the black wooden nightstand, a light brown colour adorned with gold ridges and swirls. Above the bed were small posters- from bands, to… anime. Oh god, was she roommates with a weeb? That’d certainly be a handful. Mia was never into anime very much- mostly cartoons and fantasy movies like The Chronicles of Narnia. 

She shifted brown hues around again, pausing when she saw a girl staring at her with wide, curious green eyes. Mia suddenly thought of a cat, and that thought sort of amused her. The girl had inky black hair, tied into two messy space buns by red ribbons that contrasted nicely with her milky white skin. She had a little beauty mark to the left of her nose, and pale pink lips. Mia noted that she had a purse hanging off her shoulder, while wearing a mint green t-shirt paired with black overalls that were rolled up above her knees, a small mint green bandage on her knee. With her white socks and black boots, she looked like she was just about to go out.

“Ah- hello! I’m sorry, I have to go pick something up right now, but I’m Vienna!” she said- her voice, despite her appearance, was very soft. Not chirpy or high pitched. Soft, but excited. Mia smiled and she smiled back, and the brunette went to the bed on the right and set her suitcase and backpack down. “I’m Mia. It’s nice to meet you. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you picking up?” She was rather curious. Mia held down her plaid skirt as she sat down on the bed, brown hues directed at her roommate, Vienna. The others’ green hues stared back at her with a soft, kind smile. “It’s a present for a friend… I haven’t seen him in years, and we don’t get to talk with each other much. He’s coming here for the year, and I wanted to get him something!” she smiled wider, and Mia couldn’t help but smile bigger herself.

“That’s kind of you.” Mia stated, before laying down, arms sprawled out on the comfortable black and blue blanket.

“Oh- really?” Vienna giggled, sounding a bit lost. Mia simply rose a hand and gave her a thumbs up.

“Oh! I really have to go now! I’ll see ya later roomie!” the ravenette exclaimed, and Mia heard the click of the door. She found herself relaxing, rolling her eyes at how energetic Vi was. She also noticed how similar Vienna’s and Violetta’s names were. Probably a coincidence. Mia slowly grabbed her purse with one hand and dug through it half-assed, pulling out a small phone with a purple phone case, a white smiley face in the middle.

Vincent wasn’t going to get here for another day, but Paula had arrived yesterday, so Mia decided to message Paula and ask her to come to her room. Just a minute passes, then Paula, in all her glory, bursts into the room, causing Mia to hop to her feet, hand over her heart as she silently curses.

  
  
  
  


“Mia! Oh wow, I’ve missed you!” Paula exclaimed, grinning brightly as she closed the door behind her. Mia simply smiled, shoulders relaxing as Paula walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. The brunette patted her back awkwardly- and sat back down, patting the spot next to her. “Hey Paula, I missed ya too,” Mia smiled, giving off an airy giggle. She shuffled back until her back hit the wall, and she brought her bag closer, pulling out her book, the one that read “The Legend of Centopia”. She let out a wistful sigh, hand skimming over the intricate lettering. Paula sat by her, shoulder-to-shoulder, eying the book with pursed lips. “So… nothing?” she asked quietly. Mia nodded, opening the book to a random page- it was her and Onchao- a white unicorn with a beautiful golden mane, and remarkably so, wings- flying in the air. Looking to the side at Paula, she carefully passed the book to her. “Take a look. Just… be careful.”

The two of them spent the next ten minutes looking through the pages, with Mia explaining what happened on that specific adventure. From the first day she went to Centopia and freed Lyria from snakes, to them seeking out the water grotto for Lyria so she could give life to Onchao, and to the end, where they defeated Panthea and brought peace to Centopia.

And then something remarkable happened.

Mia’s bracelet lit up.

The brunette found herself grinning ear to ear. “Paula! My bracelet- it’s- yes! Finally!” she laughed out, throwing her hands up happily. Paula smiled just as brightly and grabbed a small makeup mirror from the nightstand, handing it to Mia.

Mia opened the book to the next “blank” page- where the two watched in profound amazement as elven runes began to appear on the page in a glittery gold poof. She set the mirror next to the runes and brushed her fingertips over the runes, shuddering a bit at the tingling sensation it caused. “Oh how I missed this…” she whispered, before directing her attention to the mirror. She moved it as she read the runes in her mind, nodding absentmindedly when she had the oracle in mind.

She glanced at Paula, who nodded at her excitedly, so she pressed down on her bracelet and began to recite the oracle. “Dark feathers, silver lining. Protect the one that is coming.”

Once the words fell from her tongue, her body began to disappear in a fit of gold butterflies and sparkles. From her fingertips and toes, to her head.

And then she was hurtling through the sky of Centopia.

“WhoaaAAAA-” 

Mia began to aggressively flap her newfound wings, struggling to keep herself upright. She managed to slow her fall enough to land on her feet and stumble forward, and she let out a relieved sigh.

“Mia!” said a middle pitched, soft voice. Purple eyes lifted to see who it was, and it was Yuko, followed along with Mo in tow. She smiled, her face practically lighting up. “Hey!” her smile faltered a little and she tilted her head. “You guys seem to be in a rush, whats up?”

Mia took a moment to look over herself while Mo and Yuko bickered upon themselves over who was going to explain what. Her dress was still too short for comfort, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. Her hair in Centopia turned pink, adorned with a bunch of small gemstones and crystals. Finally, Mo, a raven haired boy, spoke up. “Esko’s missing! He’s not with his herd and we can’t find him anywhere in the forests.” he explained, and Mia frowned. “Guess we’re going to have to expand our search, then, right? I’ll head for Blackwood Forest, maybe Simo has seen him.”

The other two elves nodded, “use your butterfly ring if you find him.”

The three elves parted ways, all of them heading somewhere different, which left Mia alone with her thoughts. What a strange thing to come back to. Now that she thought about it, everytime she was called to Centopia, was in a time of peril… so, what misfortune is going to fall upon them this time? That was the real question- however there was no time to dawdle on that as she had to find Esko. Speaking of unicorns, where was Onchao? He’d normally be there to greet her. Maybe with his mother, Lyria, she guessed.

Anyways, Mia began to fly around, staying up in the sky to give her a better view point. She flew over trees, paths, rocks and burrows. Until finally she reached the expanding meadow by the Blackwood forest, home to their favourite “ghost”. Flying over the field, she first spotted the silhouette of a unicorn. Relieved, she flew down to the ground, stumbling a bit as she started to run over to him. “Esko! There you are!” she slowed down as she neared them, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Who are you?”

Putting her hands behind her back, she tapped her butterfly ring. “Find Yuko.” she whispered. The butterfly on her ring started to fly off, going to find Yuko to bring her here.

The stranger sat up, using his hand to slightly push away the cobalt unicorns muzzle. What baffled her, were the big, black feathered wings. Like a raven’s. He got up, dusting himself off. Mia watched him carefully- strangers usually weren’t a good thing in Centopia, if past experiences had anything to say about it. The stranger had dark, fluffy red hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore a red vest over an inky purple long sleeved shirt with a tattered collar, and grey trousers that tightened around the ankle and cut off between his toes. The boy looked to be around her age, if not a year or two older. He went to reply, but suddenly Mo appeared, followed by Yuko. The boy seemed to grow a little uncomfortable for some reason, slowly petting Esko as maybe a way to ease himself.

“Mia, who’s this?” Mo asked.

Mia shrugged. She was still flabbergasted by his wings- the strangest sight to ever see. 

Sure, she and the other elves had wings as well, but they were more like a fairies wings. The only ones she had seen with actual feathered ones were- well, Onchao and his father.

“You mean… you dont know him?” she whispered to him.

Mo shook his head. “Never seen him. Yuko?”

Yuko shrugged as well. “Not. A. Clue.” she answered.

The stranger was getting a little annoyed by the looks of it. “A little rude to be whispering about me, isn’t it? Not the kind of hospitality you’d expect from people in this ‘wonderland’”. He used his hands to make air quotations, snickering to himself. Esko snorted, seeming to agree with him.

Mo glared at the- mayber older- male. “Be quiet, stranger. Why have you come here to Centopia?”   
  
“Ohh, so thats what this place is called. Cool beans.”

“Cool… beans?” Yuko piped in.

“Yuko, not the time. You- who are you? Why are you here? And why do you have those weird things on your back?”

The stranger narrowed his eyes, rising to stand. He took on a defensive stance, wings folding behind his back much like a birds. It was kind of funny to watch as he looked Mo up in down with a less than impressed expression- sizing him up. “And why do you have that weird mop on your head?” he retorted back to the younger.

Mo gasped- practically fuming. “You- you mean my hair?? How dare you- I’ll have you know I’m the-”   
  
“What, court jester? You look like a dancing turkey.”

Mia started giggling to herself, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked to the side. To prevent further incidents, Yuko went up to Mo and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, you’re only egging him on.”

Mo grumbled to himself, before letting his shoulders slump. “Fine. I need to think about this though.” He walked a little ways off with Yuko to discuss the situation.   
The redhead snickered to himself again. “Well don’t think too hard, your majesty, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” he mocked quietly, before piercing grey eyes shifted and landed on Mia. “you’re still here?” he sneered.

Mia found him amusing, if not a little bit rash. Sort of reminded her of Violetta, in a way. “How did you know? You don’t look Centopian.”   
“Pardon?”   
“That Mo is a prince.” she answered, deciding to sit on the field of flowers.

The redheads brows rose in genuine surprise, before he just looked away and rolled his eyes. “He has the same snobby, im-better-than-you and heroic attitude as one.”

Mia giggled a little. The stranger pursed his lips, shuffling in place for a moment before giving in and deciding to sit down, wings still folded however the bottom of his feathers folded against the ground- it was a little uncomfy, and… ticklish. 

“So... what’s your name?”   
The redhead leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. He stared up in the sky, his expression blank. “...Icarus.”

“Like the Greek legend?”

“Guess so. You?”

“Mia. The one who was interrogating you is Mo, and the one with the short ponytail is Yuko-” Esko snorted, “oh sorry,” Mia smiled, “that right there is Esko!”

Esko huffed and layed down, watching the prince and Yuko bicker and talk amongst themselves, shifting his attention back and forth with the group.

“Are you from around here?” Mia asked, crossing her legs and leaning forward, rather interested and curious. Icarus seemed to hesitate, looking like he was going over something in his mind.

“...I’m from a far,  _ far  _ away land. I.. came to visit and got lost in that forest over there. The ghost made it interesting though.” he snickered.

  
Mia rose a brow. “Ghost? Oh- you mean Simo? He’s not a ghost! It’s his job to lead strangers out of the forest. Don’t worry about it.” she grinned widely. Icarus smiled a little, tensely though, looking away nervously.

Mo and Yuko eventually came back to break the awkward silence between the two. Before Mo could speak, Mia spoke, trying to ease the obvious tension that was happening with Icarus and Mo. “He’s not a threat, Mo. Different than us, sure, but he’s harmless ‘cept for a few meaningless jokes.”

Mo narrowed his eyes, but with Yuko  _ and _ Mia telling him the same thing, the prince couldn’t help but give in. “Alright. Fine.” he threw his hands up in defeat.

Mia smiled happily and got up, giving Mo a tight hug, which left him smiling a little. She went over to Icarus and Esko. 

  
“Shall we show you around?”

Looking into his eyes- Mia got to thinking. His wings were black and his eyes were silver. Could… could he be the one the oracle was referring to? Icarus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next update: Icarus gets a tour of Centopia and an introduction to the King and Queen, as well as Simo, the local ghost of Blackwood Forest.


End file.
